


Teach you a lesson

by Zoadgo



Series: Merry Ficmas! [10]
Category: The 100 (TV), Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs in the forest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoadgo/pseuds/Zoadgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smiley Face Anon: <i>"Imagine grounder 10k finding Murphy in HIS territory and teaching him a lesson for it ;)"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach you a lesson

10k’s been watching the intruder in his territory for many days now, growing more and more bold in his observation of the young man as it becomes evident that he is not a warrior or a spy of any sort. He seems to have no knowledge of husbandry for the forest, stumbling around and leaving trails an infant basket weaver could follow, cutting down green growth for firewood and paying no attention to where he befouls the forest floor. There’s no threat to 10k’s person from this stumbling fool, of that he’s almost certain, and he’s tempted to allow him to simply wander out of 10k’s territory the same way he wandered in.

Normally, 10k would follow that urge and simply ensure that the intruder doesn’t get too close to his camp until they eventually make their way past the thin stream that marks the edge of 10k’s small patch of forest. This time is different, however. For starters, the young man doesn’t seem to have the slightest intention of moving on from what must seems like a perfect place where no one is attacking him. There’s also the fact that 10k happens to find the young man incredibly attractive, and he doesn’t really want him to leave.

He can’t, however, have someone consuming his resources and causing him to worry every day that he’s going to do something unbearably stupid and start a forest fire, or something of the sort. If 10k’s going to allow the sharp featured young man to remain in his territory, he needs to ensure he’s friendly. And if 10k’s hopes turn out to be true, he’ll turn out to be very friendly.

It’s easy enough for 10k to follow the guy, and even more simple for him to sprint ahead through the underbrush, causing hardly any noise, not that the oblivious wanderer would likely notice if he were walking a pace behind him and singing a song. 10k’s heart picks up its pace as he prepares to step out of the trees and into the path the intruder will walk, readying him for a battle even though he knows that he could handle this person in his sleep. His racing heart rate runs circles around his stomach, and 10k takes a deep breath. Now is not the time for nerves, there’s no point in that. He’s just going to talk to him, that’s all.

As the sound of painfully obvious footsteps approaches, 10k sets his jaw and steps out from his cover. Even in the middle of the game path the intruder had been following, 10k’s not incredibly obvious. He had won and held his territory by being stealthy and lethal, his weapons and clothing adapted for the environment in which he resides. He wears war paint even though he has no kru to fight for, simply to disrupt the planes of his face and allow him to blend into the forest more easily.

A member of one of the Trikru might see him easily, but the person approaching 10k once again proves himself to be completely unthreatening by not noticing him until 10k’s wondering if he’s going to have to step out of his path or risk being run into. The intruder’s eyes widen and he jumps as if 10k had appeared from thin air, and 10k smothers a smile at that. He draws his close quarters weapon, a wicked spiked pick, in order to distract from any involuntary twitching of his lips. He wants to be friendly with this guy, but it never hurts to have the upper hand in any interaction.

“Shit, I’m not a Grounder, man. I’m no threat.” The intruder holds his hands up in a sign of surrender immediately, and that surprises 10k. With the sort of brash recklessness the man had been displaying under 10k’s observation, he would have expected him to at least draw a weapon to try and defend himself. The intruder’s eyes flicker nervously over 10k’s gear and weapons, and 10k lowers his pick, which visibly relieves the young man.

“State your name and business,” 10k demands in English that he hasn’t used in far too long, the words feeling entirely awkward on his tongue. To be fair, he hadn’t spoken Trigedasleng in a while, either.

“Um, John Murphy.” 10k has never heard of a clan called ‘Murphy’ before, it’s not even a proper word. He wonders, not for the first time, who this person really is and where he came from. “I don’t have any business.”

“Why are you in my territory, John?” 10k sheathes his weapon, and John looks significantly more relaxed at that, although he still keeps his hands in the air until 10k gestures at them with a grunt that he correctly interprets as permission to lower them. 10k finds himself enjoying John’s obedience a strange amount, a thrill running up his spine at the thought of what else John might do if instructed to.

“Didn’t know it was your territory,” John’s response doesn’t sound apologetic in the least, and steps towards him with a slight incline of his head that dares him to make another excuse. John doesn’t step back, although he swallows visibly, and 10k notes his eyes flicking down over 10k’s body for a moment before snapping back up to his face. “Honestly, I didn’t. I’m just trying to survive, even though everything seems to want to kill me.”

10k can see the truth of the last of that, at the very least, in the scars circling John’s throat and marked deep on his wrists and hands. He wonders how many other scars John had, and what the stories behind them are.

“I don’t want to kill you,” 10k states, taking another step forward so there’s hardly any space between him and John. “Yet.”

John scoffs slightly, looking up slightly to keep 10k’s gaze, although it doesn’t slip 10k’s notice that he glances at his lips in the process, “Anything I can do to keep it that way?”

It’s somewhere between a joke and flirtation, the nuances of English inflection portraying more intent than Trigedasleng usually does. 10k smothers his nerves and reaches up to grasp John’s jaw firmly, his thumb tracing the underside of it slowly. His own eyes flicker to John’s lips at the motion of John’s tongue darting out to wet them, and 10k has to restrain himself. He’s not going to force John to do anything, not going to make a move until he knows if John actually wants this, but damn, is it ever tempting.

“Maybe there is. Would you like to share my territory with me?” 10k makes the offer, something more intimate to him than he’d thought it would be, and he’s glad for the charcoal war paint covering his blush.

“You’re serious?” 10k nods in response to John’s disbelieving question, and John glances at 10k’s lips again. 10k doesn’t move, simply waits for his decision. “What would I have to do for that?”

“Nothing you don’t want to,” 10k’s answer is sincere, and although a growing hardness beneath his leather pants despairs at the thought of living around John without anything between them, his mind is more in control than his urges.

John blushes at that, and 10k hopes that’s a good thing. He stares at 10k’s lips as he asks the next question, “And what if I want it?”

10k allows a small smile to show at that response, and he lowers his face towards John’s slightly before answering his question, “In that case, the first thing is a kiss.”

10k doesn’t make any move beyond that, simply releases John’s jaw and waits for him to follow his hint. It doesn’t take long before John closes the distance between their mouth, his lips rough and chapped just like 10k’s own. 10k hums in satisfaction into their kiss, the thrill of being obeyed running through his core and fueling a growing ache within him. His hands slide to John’s waist and slip under the hem of his shirt, seeking the texture of his skin and enjoying the raised ridges of scars. John is a survivor, that’s what scars mean to 10k, lord knows he has more than enough of his own to prove that.

Their lips slide together, and John’s hands make their way into 10k’s hair, tugging slightly as they tangle themselves there. The slight pull draws a moan from 10k, almost suppressed, but not quite silent. 10k can feel John’s smile at that as he pulls away from a breath, and 10k decides he likes the feel of John’s smile against his skin.

“You like that, huh?” John tugs at 10k’s hair more firmly, his voice low and teasing, and 10k tries to bite back his reaction to maintain control of the situation, but once again fails to do so. A moan spills from his lips at the sensation, and John’s smirk is wicked.

“That’s not the only thing I like,” 10k breathlessly tries to regain control of the situation, reaching his right hand up to wrap it around the back of John’s neck and tugging down slightly.

“I should have known,” John mutters as he obeys 10k’s slight urging, getting to his knees in front of him, “You just want me for my mouth, huh?”

He’s still smiling, obviously teasing, and 10k brushes his thumb over the corner of John’s mouth as John looks up at him, his hands settling on 10k’s hips.

“Not just that, but we’ll get to the rest later,” 10k responds in kind.

John simply hums, and then drops his gaze to the not insignificant bulge in 10k’s pants. 10k’s breath catches in his throat as John’s hands leave his hips and trace over the leather lacings, usually snug and now uncomfortably constraining. John’s touch is far too light for 10k’s taste, urgent as his need is, but he’s not going to give John the satisfaction of falling apart at his teasing.

John finally stops, simply tracing his fingertips lightly over 10k clothed erection, untying the knot at the top of 10k’s lacings and loosening them slightly. He doesn’t undo them all the way or actually free 10k from his pants, instead pausing infuriatingly in the action to palm 10k through the leather. 10k’s hands flex slightly on John’s shoulders as he groans at the pressure, not nearly enough for what he wants, but far better than the teasing.

“You always this loud?” John’s gaze shifts back up to 10k as he rubs at 10k’s erection again, eliciting another moan.

“You like it,” 10k sighs, confident enough in that assumption. John hums and loosens 10k’s laces further, now free enough that his pants could be slid down over his hips.

“Maybe.”

John seems to debate his next action for a moment, and 10k is almost about to prompt him to continue when he makes his mind up, his fingers hooking into the waist of 10k’s pants and drawing them down smoothly. 10k sighs as the restriction on his cock is finally removed, closing his eyes for a moment as one of John’s hands returns to 10k’s hip. The other slides fingertips along 10k’s length, and he doesn’t even try to restrain his moan at finally being touched skin on skin, even if lightly.

10k opens his eyes again and watches as John slowly wraps his hand around the base of 10k’s cock before leaning forward. He presses his parted lips next to his hand in a warm, open mouthed kiss that has 10k muttering a curse before his tongue licks a hot line to the tip. John’s tongue flick over the head of 10k’s cock, and 10k’s next exclamation isn’t kept to a mutter as John wraps his mouth around him, enveloping him in warm heat.

10k fights the urge to buck his hips forward as John slowly moves along the length of him, a torturous pace that draws every swear 10k knows in any language from his mouth. John’s tongue plays along the underside of 10k as he moves his mouth, drawing moans along with the curses. Although 10k wishes for more sensations with a desperation akin to hunger, he is also more than satisfied with the slow twist of John tongue and lips, and the pressure of the occasional squeeze from the hand wrapped around the base of him.

“Fuck, John,” the name falls from 10k’s lips as John’s mouth reaches his hand, 10k’s mind nearly blank with bliss.

John simply hums before drawing back and sliding his tongue over the head of 10k’s cock again. When he begins his slow descent once more, 10k barely manages to hold himself back from quickening the pace, a fire burning in the pit of his stomach and demanding his attention. 10k compromises with his animalistic urge to snap his hips and rut into John’s mouth by twisting one of his hands into John’s hair and sliding forward slightly. John doesn’t fight the slow thrust of 10k into his mouth, and 10k draws back to repeat the motion.

The careful pace is almost enough for 10k as John continues slipping his tongue along 10k as he moves within John’s mouth, never quite pulling out on his motions away. But there’s the part of 10k that takes over when he hunts, and as he gradually increases the pace without protest from his partner, it grows more insistent.

“Fuck, John, you’re so good.” Praising John seems to encourage him to sink even further on 10k’s length, moving his hand slightly and drawing an almost pained moan from 10k, “Shit, keep doing that, you’re so fucking amazing.”

The praise and curses continue to fall from 10k’s lips as they move together, John taking 10k deep into his mouth and 10k doing his best not to simply hold John’s head still and fuck into him. It’s perfect, more than 10k could have dreamed of when he’d intercepted John on the path, and he feels the fire in his core turning into a burning tightness he’s familiar with, but doesn’t have the English words for.

“Fuck, I’m almost-” 10k cuts off with a groan as John twists his hand around the base of him again, hoping he’s given enough information to his partner in his half moaned statement.

It’s a few more moments beyond that when 10k gives into his primal urges, thrusting forward more sharply. John seems to have been expecting it and accepts 10k’s fervent pace, responding in kind with more movement of his hand sending delicious spikes of pleasure to the tense knot of sensation building in 10k. It doesn’t take long before it’s too much, and the tension releases as 10k thrusts forward into John’s mouth, spilling himself with a shout of his partner’s name followed by a string of incoherent Trigedasleng.

10k’s almost tempted to fall to his knees in front of John as pleasure weakens him, but he remains standing by some miracle. John’s mouth remains around 10k for a moment before he releases him and swallows, rubbing the back of a hand across his mouth with a slight grimace. 10k lets go of his head and tucks himself back into his pants, retying his laces carefully as John climbs back to his feet.

“So I can stay here, now?” There’s a teasing smirk on his lips again, and 10k smiles in response.

“I doubt I’d let you leave after that,” 10k’s voice is slightly hoarse, but thankfully still capable of forming English words.

John nods at that, and 10k’s mind is already compiling lists of what they might do to pass the time, now that 10k doesn’t have to observe a pesky intruder every day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is the final day of Ficmas! I hope y’all have enjoyed it, I know I’ve certainly been loving writing for you all <3
> 
> Here is some shameless smut for ya. Yup. I haven't written smut in so long, I am so sorry.
> 
> Go send some love to my editor [Etra](http://coldsaturn.tumblr.com), she’s been amazing about editing everything and keeping me going with encouragement!
> 
> Come spend Christmas with me [on tumblr!](http://jonnmurphy.tumblr.com) And thank in advance for reading/commenting/leaving kudos <3


End file.
